


Bitter Sweet. (Discontinued)

by leithvoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: It was all so perfect, to perfect maybe.





	Bitter Sweet. (Discontinued)

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken to fucking long lol.

It wasn’t early but it was early enough for Remington to think about getting up, he'd been laying in bed awake for a couple of hours just scrolling through his phone. He wanted to get up on his own terms and not because Sebastian was up and being bossy; like every morning. He preferred to not be dragged out of bed by his feet, like Sebastian had done in the past. It wasn't every morning he got to wake up in his bed, at home, and he wanted to savoir it for a while.

Even when they weren't on tour, Sebastian was always up and making everyone food at  _ too-early-for-everyone o'clock _ . Even if you didn't want to get up he was sure to drag you down to the dining room table and make you eat. 'I put a lot of time into making you food, don't be an ass.’ he'd say. Emerson would roll his eyes and Remington would eat because food was food. 

Remington sighed and rolled over in his bed, pulling the sheets back and sitting up. The blond male stood up and made his way to the bathroom, feet pressing against the cold floor. 'Fuck,' he muttered at the temperature of the tiles as he made his way into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and frowned, he had a red spot on his forehead. 

It wasn't often that his acne was very visible, even when he didn't wear make-up. Remington never really had acne problems, of course he got sports every now and again, but it wasn’t ever a really big issue he needed to deal with. He rubbed the spot with his finger, he knew why he had gotten the spot; it was from sleeping in his make-up last night. His eyes were dark from smudged eyeliner and shadow.

He usually cleaned his face before going to bed but last night was so hectic that by the time he got home he’d forgotten. Last night he'd gone to a party with Luis as his plus one. He didn't drink, which wasn't something new for him. Remington was pretty good at not drinking when he knew he couldn't.

_ Luis hugged Remington when he arrived at his place, he was already ready to go. 'I just need to grab my phone and we can go.' He smiled and jogged to his bedroom to grab his phone. Remington stood by the front door and waited, he could see Luis' wall of camera's which he'd always admired. Having met Luis while he was on tour with them as their photography was one of the best things that ever happened to Remington.  _

_ Luis came down the hallway, beaming at Remington as he approached the door 'Ready?' Remington asked. Luis nodded and they left for the party. The night was pretty calm, Luis said hello to a lot of people Remington didn't know.  _

_ 'Hey, how are you?' He'd say.  _

_ 'I'm good!’ He’d reply to them, adding ‘This is my boyfriend Remington.' Remington would smile and shake their hand. Luis had his arm wrapped around Remington’s waist for most of the night, which to Remington felt like he was being showed off. And he didn’t mind that. _

_ Even though Remington didn’t drink, Luis did. And when Remington was leaving Luis’ place, Luis was practically pining over him to stay the night. Remington knew if he stayed that it wouldn’t involve anything except Luis’ sloppy neck kisses and being turned off by how drunk he was. _

_ So, Remington told Luis no and left him safely in bed with a bucket next to him and the bathroom light on. Luis didn't hold his alcohol well, and Remington wanted to make sure he was going to be okay — he wished he could stay the night and look after his boyfriend but he had things to do the following day which required him to be home tonight. _

As Remington got into the shower he noticed a dull pain in his chest, he didn't pay much attention to it. He washed his face and body, making sure to get all the make-up off. He washed his hair, cleaning it of all the products he used in it the previous night.

Once he got out he dried his body and wrapped the towel around his waist, he rubbed his chest for a moment as he looked for his hairdryer. Once he found it he plugged it in and proceeded to dry his hair. After he blow dried it for almost fifteen minutes he sat the dryer down on the counter and looked at the pimple in the mirror. He needed to move his fringe out of the way to view it. He thought that was a good thing his hair would cover it, he just hoped he wasn’t going to have to leave the house for a couple days.

He sighed and left the bathroom with his clothes bundled under his arm, walking back to his bedroom. He pulled out some fresh clothes; grey sweatpants, white t-shirt and boxers. Once he got dressed he made his way down the hallway, the floorboards now not being so cold because of the socks he put on, bouncing down the stairs. Sebastian was in the kitchen cooking up a storm and that’s where Remington went.

'Hey.' Remington smiled at his brother, he sat down at the island and watched him. The kitchen looked like a mess, because Sebastian was unable to clean as he went. The white countertops were littered with ingredients, rubbish and god knows what else, Remington refrained from saying anything about it.

'Morning. How'd you sleep?' Seb queried, looking over his shoulder for a moment. 'You got back pretty late last night.' He pointed out, as if Remington didn’t know. 

'Luis got wasted so I had to make sure he got home and in bed okay before coming home.' Remington replied, rubbing his chest again. 'Slept pretty well, not gunna lie.' And it was true, even though he didn’t drink he was still pretty tired when he got home. Going to parties where a different thing to playing shows or being on a tour. Different energy, and one Remington wasn’t used to exercising, surprisingly. 

Sebastian nodded and went on with cooking breakfast for them. After a few quiet moments of only the pan sizzling, Remington was surprised to hear footsteps coming down the stairs, then he smelt weed and was no longer surprised. 'Morning Em,' he called from the kitchen. Emerson groaned in response as he saunters over to the seat next to Remington, sliding an ashtray onto the counter.

'Do you have to do that where we eat Emerson?' Sebastian questioned, an annoyed look on his face as he slid a plate of food over to Remington.

'If you insist on waking me up at this fucking time, yes,' Emerson replied. Ashing his joint in the tray as food arrived in front of him, with a side of eye rolls from Sebastian. Emerson cares little about what Sebastian thought of him right now.

'You good Rem?' Emerson asked looking to his older brother, Rem looked back with slight confusion on his face.

'Yeah, why?' He asked, shoving another mouthful of eggs and toast into his gob.

'You keep rubbing your chest.' Emerson pointed out, Remington hadn’t even noticed he’d kept doing it. He became aware of the pain in his side, which had grown worse since this morning.

'Just hurts a bit, nothing serious. Probably just from some of the shit I inhaled at the party last night.' Remington smiled, he wasn’t sure that was really why he was in pain but that’s all he could think of to justify it. Emerson shrugged and dropped the topic, they made small talk back and forth while they finished eating breakfast.

Once they had all finished their food, Sebastian took their plates and started to clean up the kitchen. Emerson disappeared upstairs again, taking his ashtray with him. He was either going to draw, read or go back to sleep. On break everyone knew that it was time for Emerson to have his space, to let him isolate himself from the world. That was his way of winding down a recharging after a long tour.

Remington thanked Seb for the food and went to sit in the living room, curled up under a blanket and flicked on the TV. He was going to write some music today but his chest was starting to hurt so much that he decided that probably wasn’t a good choice. He’d texted Luis about his change of plans. 

Eventually he got a call from Luis, who said he was going to come over for the night. Remington was glad that Luis wasn’t feeling like shit, like he probably should have after how much he’d drunken. It took Luis about half an hour to show up to the Kropp house, letting himself in.

'Hey bub,' Luis greeted Remington, as he walked into the living room. Luis was wearing almost the same thing as Remington, apart from the t-shirt, his was black. His hair was messy and still wet from the obvious shower he’d had. 

In the time it took Luis to get here Remington had become increasingly worried about the pain in the side of his chest. He was finding it harder to breath and he just wanted someone to look at it. 'Lui can you take me to the doctors?' He asked from the sofa. The TV now having been muted so Luis could hear him. 'My chest hurts so bad,' he explained. 

Luis looked up from his phone and walked over to Remington on the sofa 'You look fine bub, it's probably just heartburn from whatever Seb made you eat.' Luis rubbed Remington's shoulder and pulled Remington close to him. Remington winced at the motion, not ready for it. He rested his head on Luis’ shoulder and wrapped his arms around his rib cage. He didn’t have it in him to ask Luis again.

Emerson came down after a couple hours and joined them on the sofa. Luis and Emerson talked about the party from the previous night, Luis not remembering much. Remington wasn’t really paying attention because he was laying curled up on the sofa, head on Luis' lap thinking about his pain. 

Could he have broken a rib? He’d not done anything that would cause that recently. Or was his lung collapsing? The intrusive thoughts were slowly gaining more and more momentum inside his head, anxiety rattling him. 'Remi you're shaking.' Luis' voice pulled him from his chaotic mind.

'Sorry.' He replied quietly. For a quick moment Remington wanted to say something to Luis about how he was shaking because he was in pain and how he wouldn’t take him to the doctors. But he decided against it, he didn’t want to fight with Luis right now, he didn’t have the ability to take steady breaths let alone fight about it.

‘It’s okay bub,’ Luis said. He went back to running his fingers through Remington’s soft hair. Emerson had gone back upstairs so it was just Luis and Remington left in the living room. Remington knew he wanted to see someone about it, but he didn’t want to go to the emergency room. So, he was going to have to just stick it out until tomorrow and hope he didn’t die in his sleep.

***

Remington  rolled over and over in bed trying to get into a position that was somewhat comfortable for him, but he was not succeeding. ‘Rem, stop moving,’ Luis’ groggy voice came from the other side of him. He was frustrated with the pain and being unable to breathe properly that he decided that was enough.

‘I fucking told you that I wasn’t feel well, you didn’t want to take me to a doctor. So, fucking deal with it.’ He snapped. He sat up in his bed and groaned at the pain which ran through his body. Luis rolled over, looking at Remington.

‘You looked fine,’ Luis tried. He didn’t sound sorry he just sounded tried. He didn’t even try to look concerned. 

‘I fucking told you, that should have been enough Luis.’ Remington growled, trying to get out of the bed. As he went to stand up, a single arm wrapped around his chest he slipped and hit the floor ‘Fuck sake.’

Luis got up and crawled off the bed to help Remington ‘Let me help you.’ Luis tried to help Remington up, but Remington refused.

‘Fuck off Luis.’ Pulling away from Luis’ helping hands. Remington got himself up, with Luis’ help even though Remington didn’t want it. He made his way to the bathroom to have a shower, in hopes it would help. Once he got in and sat down under the running water Luis came in. ‘What do you want Luis?’ Remington whined.

‘I’m worried about you. Do I need to take you to the ER?’ Luis showed genuine worry on his face, and Remington could see it. Of course, Remington didn’t really think it was Luis’ fault he didn’t go to the doctor. He could have spoken up, but he didn’t want to go to the doctors and them tell him nothing was wrong, but as soon as it got worse it was ER worse and he didn’t want to go to the hospital. ‘I know you don’t like them Rem but if this is serious you need to be looked at now.’

 

Remington wrapped his arms around his chest tighter, he didn’t like the idea but maybe he really should go. He didn’t know what was causing it and he wasn’t going to be able to sleep if he didn’t find out something soon, or at least get some pain killers in him. ‘Fine,’ he whispered, Luis only just heard him over the sound of the running water and fan.

 

‘Let me get you a towel and some clothes.’ Luis left to collect Remington’s stuff.


End file.
